


Restraint

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [53]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving two of your lovers alone together aaaalllll afternoon . . . Giles should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Washing Away My Sins, because poor Giles was feeling a bit left out.
> 
> Written by Mydeira, beta'd by Sadbhyl

Giles thought he had been doing them a favor, slipping out early, giving them the day together. He should have known better.

“He doesn’t look very happy, does he?” Ethan commented as he kissed along Joyce’s neck, hands coursing over her bare breasts and stomach, slipping ever lower.

They were standing far enough back from the foot of the bed to give Giles the perfect view of all that went on.

“Do you think maybe we tied him too tight?” Joyce asked, right arm hooking back to hold Ethan against her neck as he worried the sensitive vampire bite scar.

Ethan’s eyes met Giles, dancing with mischief. “Rupert could get free if he really wanted to.”

“Not bloody likely,” Giles growled, or meant to growl. Except for the gag made it sound more like, “Mpht mooy myphy.”

That earned him identical grins of amusement.

Oh, they’d pay for this, he promised himself as he pulled at his restraints. His legs were free, for what little good it did him. Arms bound securely to the headboard, Giles wasn’t going anywhere until they decided he was. And the fact that he was already hard and aching for release only made his desire for vengeance that much greater. They would definitely p—

All thought fled as the blood abandoned his brain. Ethan’s hand had found its way between Joyce’s legs, sliding expertly between her folds to tease her clit, and then moving on to sink two fingers deep inside. Joyce melted back against Ethan in response, parting her legs further as he slipped in and out and in and out and . . .

Giles felt his balls clench and closed his eyes, taking long steady breaths to bring himself down. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of coming while he did nothing more than lay there and watch them.

Finally, having regained some control, Giles opened his eyes again. Ethan and Joyce stood still, watching him patiently.

“Glad you decided to rejoin us, mate. The lady was getting a bit anxious,” Ethan grinned, fingers slowly working in and out of Joyce’s hot, tight quim once more.

Giles groaned.

“Poor Rupert,” Joyce purred, undulating against Ethan. “We really should take pity on him.”

Ethan snorted. “My dear, you know full well that were either of us in his position, he would make us suffer to the full extent of his abilities.”

“He would, wouldn’t he?” Her grin was positively wicked.

And then they seemed to forget he was in the room, Ethan, head bent, nuzzling intently against Joyce’s neck, lips whispering words Giles was too far away to hear. Joyce’s eyes drifted closed and her jaw slackened as climax neared. Giles was fascinated by the increasingly rapid rise and fall of her breasts, hitching momentarily as almost, almost . . . then building again, denied release by Ethan’s careful manipulations a little longer.

“Ethan,” she gasped his name as a plea.

Barely audible, “Soon, my dear, soon, soon.”

Giles would have been amused by the situation if he weren’t being tortured within the limits of reason. It was true; he wasn’t just a Watcher by profession. Ethan wasn’t far off when he claimed Giles got off on watching his lovers together. But it took a bit more than watching to gain release, and his current predicament made anything else impossible.

Joyce was babbling incoherencies as Ethan drove her on. “What do you need, my girl?” Ethan asked, voice thick with sex and projected for Giles’ benefit.

“You,” she managed breathlessly. Her eyes struggled open and she focused in on Giles. “Need . . . to feel you.”

The gag did little to muffle the groan that rose from deep within Giles.

“I think we might just kill him if we did that,” Ethan said.

Joyce’s left hand snuck back and slipped between them, causing Ethan to wince. “And I might just possibly kill you if you don’t,” she said threateningly.

While they argued, Ethan never stopped the steady fucking with his fingers.

“You’re going to have to help me out.”

“The great Ethan Rayne is asking for help?” she teased.

Ethan’s fingers slipped out of Joyce and up so he could pull her tight against him. “Would you like to switch places with Rupert? I’m sure he’d be quite cooperative at the moment,” he warned as a parent to an ungrateful child.

Oh, Giles would happily trade places with her, in spite of the great satisfaction Ethan would get from the admission of his being right. It really was quite a small price to pay, all things considered.

“How can I help you?” she conceded with a sigh.

“Bend forward.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

She detangled herself from Ethan’s arms and leaned forward until both hands landed on the footboard, fingers wrapping around the smooth wood. Tossing her hair back, Joyce peered over her shoulder. “Well?”

“So impatient,” he tsked as he came to stand behind her.

Ethan’s hands disappeared. Joyce’s eyes momentarily widened as Ethan began to slide in. She had to be so wet, giving no resistance. What Giles wouldn’t give to be there now, buried balls deep.

“How does it feel, Joyce?” Ethan asked huskily.

“Feel? Um…” her brow furrowed in concentration as Ethan began to move inside her. “Feels—god, deeper—just like—” Her head fell forward, hair cascading down and blocking her face from view. Through the slats of the footboard, he could just make out glimpses of her breast hanging down, begging to be fondled. “—a little more to the—so good—fuck, Ethan, faster—”

Ethan began to build his pace, thrusting harder, the force of their coupling reverberating through the bed.

And still Giles could do nothing more than watch and ride it out. Watching Joyce’s hair bouncing and Ethan’s biceps flex and release as he pulled her to meet him, fingers digging into supple hips to the point of bruising, marking her, making her his.

Giles wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

Joyce’s breath began to catch, as it always did when her climax approached, cutting off her exclamations, making them more primal. Giles had never been with a more vocal lover. It was part of the complete experience, as if she wanted to make sure you know how you made her feel.

Her sharp cry as she came preceded Ethan’s own groan of release by mere seconds. He rested against her back as they both came down. Eventually they separated and came to stand side by side, looking very pleased with themselves as they studied Giles.

Ethan draped an arm casually over Joyce’s shoulder. “Look at him, my dear. I don’t think I have ever seen Ripper look more desperate.”

“Mm, must have been quite a show,” she relaxed against him, head tilted to look up at Ethan.

He captured her lips for a slow, sensual kiss.

“Mooy heaw!” he screamed. It really didn’t have the same effect as “Bloody hell,” but he was disadvantaged.

“I think he’s getting impatient,” Ethan said with resignation as if this were the most trying task in the world.

“He’s been a fairly good sport. Maybe it’s time to reward him?” Joyce asked.

Another world-weary sigh. “I suppose he’s earned it.”

Wasn’t he magnanimous.

They each came around a side, joining Giles on the bed, stretching out so Ethan lay on his left and Joyce on his right, almost but not quite touching. Giles’ eyes darted back and forth between the two.

“Don’t look so worried, Rupert,” Joyce purred, “it’s almost over.”

Her hand snaked behind his head, working the knot loose, and pulling down the gag.

Giles worked his jaw, enjoying the freedom of movement. “About damn time.”

Joyce smiled and kissed him sensuously, drawing him up, straining his bonds, and then pulling back, leaving him no other choice but to fall back to the bed.

“Too eager,” she told Ethan matter-of-factly.

“Can’t have that,” he sighed.

“Can’t have what?” Giles asked them in frustration. But as soon as the words were out he realized that, “You’re not untying me?”

They shook their heads in mutual agreement, heads dropping to nuzzle against his neck. It was a merciless attack of lips and tongues and teeth alternating between stimulating and soothing as they worked their way down, past his collarbone, pausing to tease his nipples before moving on to nip at the softer flesh of his stomach.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he tried to sound upset, but his body was making that very difficult at the moment. The blood had left the rational part of his brain for other regions that stated that this was not, in fact, going to kill him and actually felt really, really good.

Ethan’s head popped up, irascible smirk firmly in place. “There are definitely worse ways to go. Now do be a good boy, Rupert, otherwise we’ll leave you tied up all night long. Alone.”

Not wanting to risk saying anything more, Giles glared at Ethan.

Satisfied, Ethan went back to work in what seemed be a competition with Joyce to get the greatest response from him.

Reaching his cock, they stopped and looked at each other.

“Ladies first,” Ethan said.

“We’re all equals here. Except maybe Rupert at the moment, but . . .” Joyce trailed off. “We’ll settle this like any other split division—Rock, Paper, Scissors.”

“Excuse me?” Giles lifted his head.

“It would be the most decisive and fair way to decide this matter,” Ethan conceded.

“You’ve never given a damn about fair in your life, Ethan Rayne. And now sure is hell isn’t the time to start!” Giles shouted.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors it is. Best two out of three?”

“Personally I prefer best three out of five,” she gave Giles a sidelong glance.

He was in hell, there was no other possible explanation. His lovers were not considering playing such a ludicrous game to decide who would give him head first. And yet, they were.

Never before had Giles found the game to be even remotely sexual, but Joyce and Ethan took it to a new level. He got caught up in their battle, which were they all not three naked adults with one bound to the bed, would have seemed rather juvenile. Which it still was. But the way Joyce said “Scissors cuts paper,” should have been illegal.

They were quickly tied two for two. And proceeded to be tied for the next five rounds, until finally, “Onetwothree. Paper covers rock,” Ethan proclaimed with triumph, covering Joyce’s hand and pulling her to him for a swift kiss, soft flesh just skimming over Giles’ erection. “Ladies first.”

“Let it never be said you aren’t a gentleman,” she sighed, returning to her side of the bed.

Then she was bending down, placing feather-light kisses along the length of Giles’ shaft. In a word, it was heaven. Or so he thought before she took him into her mouth, sliding down and twisting up in one quick movement. He felt himself arching up into that heat, needing more, but Ethan’s firm hands held him in place, denying him continued contact by pinning him to the bed.

Joyce was then gone, and Ethan descended, quick, hard, and determined. But the ascent was completely opposite. Inch by agonizing inch he moved up, tongue tracing each and every vein with knowledge born of years of familiarity.

And so it continued, one and then the other, changing styles and techniques, each time different from the one before. Soon, Giles couldn’t tell which of his lovers was which anymore, until they stopped trading off and Ethan remained, working to bring Giles off with every skill in his arsenal. But as aching for release as Giles was, he was stubborn and would not give in so easy.

“Come on, Rupert, let go,” Joyce whispered in his ear, hand stroking against his chest. “Just think how wonderful it’ll feel after so long.”

His resolve was thin to begin with, but Joyce’s sultry voice sent him over the edge. He came hard, but Ethan kept on, taking everything he had to give.

Giles must have drifted off momentarily, because the next thing he knew, Joyce and Ethan were untying him. His arms fell heavily to the bed, and he lay there for a moment enjoying the feeling of complete freedom once again. The next thing he did was reach for Joyce, fingers caressing her cheek before slipping his hand back and gripping her hair in an iron tight fist. His other hand had meanwhile done the same to Ethan. Giles jerked both of their heads back sharply.

“If either of you ever do that to me again . . .” he growled.

“Even though you loved ever minute of it,” Ethan grinned winningly.

“Be that as it may,” he looked at each of them in turn, “it will never happen again.”

“Famous last words.”

Giles ignored him. “Now what am I to do with you?”

“The very least you could do is return the favor,” Ethan prompted.

Gods, but he was a smug bastard. What Giles wouldn’t give to wipe that look off Ethan’s face, replace it with one twisted in abject desperation.

Not taking his eyes off Ethan, Giles spoke to Joyce, voice low and even. “You are going to make yourself very comfortable, Joyce. And you will not move or speak until I say you may.”

He released his grip and waited for an argument, but none came as he heard her move away toward the head of the bed. Good to know she listened to Ripper, made his task far easier than he had expected.

That left Ethan, who was returning his gaze, unblinking and knowing. Giles hated that he was so predictable to his old friend. He’d have to see what he could do about that.

Using the hold he still had in Ethan’s hair, Giles pulled the other man up and level with himself. Ethan put up no resistance when Giles kissed him, pouring into it every ounce of frustration and pent up lust he had built up that evening while they slowly teased him. Perhaps it was momentum, or very possibly Ethan, that had Giles rolling over until he lay atop his old friend, grinding down as he felt both of them grow hard.

But Ethan wasn’t a passive creature. While he seemed to welcome Giles’ attack, he fought back with intensity every bit equal to Giles’ own. His right leg snaked around, holding Giles closer, trapping him against his body. Not that Giles had any intention of moving at the moment.

His left hand coasted down Ethan’s side, moving back to follow the curve of Ethan’s ass. Giles’ hand rested there for a moment as inspiration struck. He broke the kiss and looked at Joyce for the first time.

She sat, wide eyed against the headboard, her lower lip caught between her teeth and chest rising and falling with deep, rapid breaths. Her right hand was paused between her splayed thighs. The perfect picture of wantonness.

The woman couldn’t possibly be aware of the power she had. Or maybe she knew all too well.

“Did I, or did I not tell you to remain still until I told you otherwise?” Ripper growled, more to remove the distracting image before it completely overwhelmed him than any actual anger at her disobedience.

Her eyes narrowed, but the hand was immediately withdrawn, fingers glistening in the low light. What he wouldn’t give for a taste. But that would come in due time. First things first, however.

When he spoke to her again, he changed his tone, making it less commanding and more inviting. “Fetch us the lube, would you, love?”

“Fetch?” she mouthed, smiling and shaking her head. She then turned away and started rummaging in Ethan’s nightstand.

“You’re making the poor girl watch, Ripper. Why not let her have her own bit of fun?” Ethan said.

“Doesn’t leave me with much control of the situation, does it?”

“Well, no. But if you didn’t want her to move you should have tied her up.”

Giles shook his head. “No, she enjoys it far too much.”

“Yes, she does,” Joyce agreed, rejoining them, tube in hand. Taking her own initiative, she opened it and, after obtaining a generous amount, worked her hand between their bodies and ran the cool gel over his still sensitive cock. Almost getting lost in the sensation, Giles felt his control of the situation slipping away. And Joyce seemed very aware of that fact, as her hand kept moving up and down his length.

“That’s more than enough,” he barked shortly.

“If you insist,” she removed her hand and moved back to her spot against the headboard. Legs tucked under her, she reclined so she was looking at them. “Well?”

“Not another word,” he commanded.

She seemed on the point of saying more, but she kept silent.

“You do know this was all her idea,” Ethan said when Giles’ attentions returned to him.

“I actually believe you,” Giles agreed, positioning himself at Ethan’s opening. “And while I’d like to think that you corrupted her, she’s got a devious streak that has even you beat.”

And then he slid inside, Ethan’s tight muscles readily giving way, welcoming his intrusion.

“Christ!” Giles cried out when he was fully inside.

Ethan lifted his leg a little higher, making it even easier for Giles to move within him. He felt Ethan draw him down. “Let’s give our girl a show. What do you say?” he rasped, tongue darting out to tease the hoop in Giles’ ear.

To answer Ethan’s question, Giles began to move finally, slipping in and out with relative ease. Ethan matched each thrust, arching into him and allowing greater access. Back and forth they moved like a well-oiled machine, with a rhythm they had established decades earlier. Their mouths met hungrily, and everything but Ethan faded from Giles’ attention. Fingers digging into his back, anchoring him to the body moving beneath him.

Giles worked his hand between them, and began fisting Ethan’s cock in time with their movements. Inside, outside, all around . . . his envy of Ethan’s position only drove Giles on harder, determined to bring his old friend off before he himself came. And he succeeded, just barely, Ethan exploding in short, jerky spurts moments before Giles came shooting deep inside him.

Pulling out, Giles rolled to lay next to Ethan.

“You never disappoint, old man,” Ethan said, wiping himself off with the towel he had found.

Taking it from him, Giles did the same, then tossed it across the room. “Not so bad yourself,” he admitted.

As one they both looked up at Joyce, who, Giles was surprised to find, sitting and looking relatively calm. The only telling sign that she was affected at all by the display she had seen was the slight flush over her body. Even her breathing was steady. The woman had amazing control when she chose to enforce it. Earlier she had been ready to bring herself off with the sight before her, but now she sat patiently waiting.

“I think you need to do something about that,” Ethan prompted, as if reading his mind.

Feeling that he had rested enough, “Right you are.” Giles then sat up and faced Joyce. Reaching up, he grabbed a hold of her ankles, straightening her legs and opening her wide.

“Is this going to be worth the wait?” she asked, unembarrassed at being so exposed to him.

“What do you think?” he returned as he moved between her legs.

“I think that you had better—” her response was cut off as his tongue darted out for one quick taste, just teasing her wet center before moving up over her clit.

He stopped, scenting the heady aroma that overwhelmed him. Sex and sweat, Joyce’s own rich flavor and just a hint of Ethan still clinging to her. It drove him wild.

But before she could protest, he was back down again, exploring ever fold and crevice, lapping up the liquid that pooled there and flowed more freely due to his touch. He avoided her clit for the time being, instead choosing to sink deep inside. The hot, pillowy flesh hugged and slid tantalizingly over his tongue. And the farther in he went, the more he could taste Ethan, which that only served to increase his hunger. Giles left no area unexplored and worried the spots to distraction that caused Joyce’s hips buck up from the bed.

One of the many things about knowing a person as intimately well as he did Joyce, was that you knew exactly which buttons to push that would drive them wild but not grant them the release they so desperately craved.

“Rupert, please,” she whimpered.

“Begging only encourages him, my dear,” he heard Ethan warn her.

Giles glanced up long enough to see Ethan nuzzled against her neck, hand coasting across her breasts and stomach. A part of him wanted to be jealous or incensed at the intrusion, but he just couldn’t do it. They all three belonged to each other, intertwined together. Not that Giles didn’t enjoy being with his lovers separately, but there was something missing when it was only two of them. This was the way it was supposed to be.

And so he bent back to his work, sucking and licking the sensitive flesh until he was satisfied. Only then did he start lavishing attention on the spots that brought her release. And then she came, screaming his name hoarsely, as her release flooded his senses.

There he remained, bringing her down, and capturing lapping up the last remaining drops of her orgasm as she came back to herself.

Finally, he moved up to lie on her free side, joining Ethan in the soothing touch he lavished across her flesh.

“So, never again, huh?” Joyce asked at last.

Giles just shrugged, not wanting to commit either way. Though he knew he wouldn’t say no the next time the idea was brought up.  



End file.
